


"It's Time to Go"

by Lil_Sushi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Feel like crying? Read this., I Made Myself Cry, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Sushi/pseuds/Lil_Sushi
Summary: This heartbreaking fanfic is about the life changing incidents the Seven and campers go through after the war with Gaia. As things seem to get better, a mysterious god decides to play a game with Percy, Nico, and Jason. May the best demigod win... not only does this effect the lives of those in the game but the one that they love. In this twisted fanfic you will see the power of love in positive and negative lights. It's time to go...





	"It's Time to Go"

After the war against Gaia, the Seven suffered from trauma and life-threatening issues that would affect their lives every day. Leo had not been found yet causing Piper to go into serious depression along with Hazel. Percy and Annabeth were never the same after surviving Tartarus. Every night, they could be seen gazing up at the stars and murmuring "Bob says hello". Jason had suffered from blindness in his left eye and was re-learning how to use a sword. This was a challenge for his whole body and his mind would ache at every move he made. Nico, not as affected as the rest of his comrades, went through hell watching his friends suffer. He too had lost a dear friend of his... heck his sister. He understood the pain Piper and Hazel were feeling and tried his best to cheer them up. He was also a great friend of Bob and survived Tartarus, except during his journey... he was alone. At nights when he heard Percy and Annabeth's screams. he would be the first one by their sides. He had more scars than anyone else, on the inside and outside. He went through so much physical therapy, he understood how Jason felt about having to re-learn EVERYTHING. Nico's heart would break every time he witnessed his friends' suffering. Although, what hurt him the most was watching Frank. Frank had lost his transformation powers and thought he was completely useless to everyone now. Every time Nico saw Frank, he had a new scar on his arm. Frank was going through serious depression and self-harm. Hazel would try to stop Frank as much as she can, but couldn't accomplish much. One time, late at night, Reyna saw Frank and Hazel by the beach. Frank's head was on top of Hazel's lap and they were both crying. They were sobbing in fact, although they cried in silence. They didn't want to wake the other campers up. so they would express their pain in the most heartbreaking way. Reyna had told Nico this the next morning before she reluctantly headed back to Camp Jupiter. After years of rehabilitation, things began to change. Leo was back, although sick with many diseases and malnutrition. As for Calypso, she had lost all her powers and was no longer immortal. During the journey to Camp Half-Blood, Calypso died of new sicknesses she was protected from before. Leo was hospitalized and suffered from memory loss. He didn't remember anyone and was always confused. He didn't remember he was a demigod and his father was Hephaestus. He didn't remember that he had fire powers or that he was one of the greatest builders of his time. He didn't remember anything. Mr. D and Chiron decided that it would be best for Leo to leave CHB and start a normal life. Too much was forgotten to be recovered. The usually fast-thinking camp leaders were often distracted and wore taut faces. Not only did witnessing the war affect them, but seeing the side effects. They had forgotten that although Leo didn't remember he was a demigod, the monsters did. After being sent back into the "real world" again, hours later Leo was killed. There were no clues hinting to what had killed Leo. all that was left was his necklace and goggles. They held a ceremony for the death of a brave demigod. someone who fought fiercely with the rest of the seven. Jason, unaware of what he was doing, tried to attack Chiron and Mr. D. Percy joined Jason's side and started after the two leaders. Although, this was not under their will. someone was controlling them. Percy attacked Chiron and Jason attacked Mr. D. Their eyes pleaded for someone to stop them, but no one noticed. They only saw two extremely powerful demigods try to attack their leaders. Nico stepped in trying to control their shadows. one of the perks of being a child of Hades was the manipulation of shadows, and stop the child of Poseidon and Jupiter. Before he knew it, Nico was also under the control of the invisible villain. Although, Nico was given a different task. At that moment so was Jason. They both were forced to attack Percy together. The sun of Hades and Jupiter against the son of Poseidon. Percy was restrained from going near the water or summoning any water. This was the first time he was completely helpless. Not only was his body being controlled by someone else, but so was his mind. Percy was unable to move, unable to think... he could hear Annabeth screaming. She was trying to go to him but was stopped by an invisible force. Something was blocking people from going near the three most powerful children. Mr. D. was punched back outside of the barrier, so was Chiron. They tried everything they could but was not able to penetrate the barrier. Whoever was controlling them was a major God. As Percy, the strongest of the three, was restrained back; Jason called upon lightning and started toward Percy. He aimed the bolt to Percy's heart as Nico began to spread darkness throughout Percy's veins. Percy was struck and killed in a flash. Next, Nico and Jason were ordered against each other, both shedding a few tears as they both realized what they had done. They had killed Percy... Percy was knocked out of the barrier and Mr. D hurried towards him.  
"Come on Perry Johnson, come on. LIVE, YOU SURVIVED WORSE THAN THIS PERCY! PERCY JACKSON COME ON BREATHE!" Mr. D shouted as he performed CPR on Percy. He tried to feed Percy ambrosia but nothing worked. For the first time, Mr. D cried.  
"I LOST SO MANY, NOT YOU TOO! NOT YOU TOO PERCY! COME ON AND WAKE UP! STOP JOKING AROUND I'M EVEN SAYING YOUR NAME CORRECTLY! WAKE UP PERCY JACKSON, PLEASE!" cried Mr. D. As Annabeth approached Percy's still body she collapsed on to the floor. She crawled over to Percy and put her head on his chest.  
"Stop messing around Seaweed Brain. What happened to New Rome and what about me? Don't you care? Now breathe! BREATHE PERCY!" sobbed Annabeth. Will began to pound on the invisible barrier screaming for Nico to get out.  
"NICO DI' ANGELO THIS IS UNLIKE YOU. GET OUT OF THERE NOW, BEFORE YOU GET HURT! BEFORE YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE! GET OUT!!" screamed Will. Chiron began to explain the situation to all the campers and directed everyone to the fields, away from the area.  
"You too Annabeth sweetie, you need to go to, it's not safe here," whispered Chiron.  
"No, no... I', always safe wherever Percy is. Th-that's why I-I-I have to go too," mumbled Annabeth. She grabbed Piper's knife and stabbed herself. She collapsed on to the floor, her head still laying on Percy's chest. Another great hero lost to this invisible beast. Piper was also standing next to Will shouting for Jason to stop. As the battle inside continued, both Nico and Jason were crying. Jason managed to whisper,  
"I'm sorry Nico, please... please forgive me and if we do go... I hope... I hope to see you again."  
Jason summoned another lightning bolt and directed it at Nico, at the same time Nico's shadows crawled up Jason's body. Soon, Jason was engulfed in the darkness of Nico's shadow and Nico was struck dead with a bolt of lightning. As soon as two of the bravest demigods fell upon the earth, the barrier dropped. Jason and Nico had both died at the hands of each other, both greatly regretting what they had done. Will ran to Nico mumbling to himself 'no' several times. Piper didn't move from her spot, her eyes not leaving Jason's still body. She stayed still unable to move or talk. Will had placed Nico in his laps and cradled him, singing an old Italian lullaby Bianca used to sing to Nico.  
"'I'll always love you and be with you no matter what', I promised you that remember. And I always keep my promises," Will whispered, smiling. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked up at the sun. He used his powers to let the hot searing heat flow into his veins. Will whimpered in pain but allowed this to continue. He didn't let it stop until finally, he met Nico once again. Piper still hadn't moved from her spot and was just staring at Jason. She could hear Mr. D yelling in the back,  
"THE SUN OF APOLLO, SON OF HADES, SON OF JUPITER, DAUGHTER OF ATHENA, AND THE SON OF POSEIDON!! ALL GONE?! WHY... WHY MUST YOU TAKE SUCH INNOCENT LIVES AWAY?!"  
Frank and Hazel at that moment ran up to the scene. Hazel stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Nico's still body. She turned to Frank and whispered, "It's time." Frank nodded and they both held hands. They both walked over to the beach, steadily... not turning back to see the still faces of Chiron, Mr. D, and Piper. They slowly walked into the ocean and never came back up for air. Mr. D had run after them shouting for them to come back. Chiron walked over to Piper, who was strangely still. He whispered into her ear,  
"Please don't go. Not you too."  
He started to cry and begged her not to do anything rash. She slowly moved over to Jason and placed his head on her lap. She stroked his face, wiping away the blood and tears. She took his hand and murmured,  
"I will love you forever and join you soon, but I can't leave the camp like this... not yet. I can't just leave them like this. We lost Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Will, Hazel, Frank, and you... all in one day. I can't just leave Chiron and Mr. D like this. I just can't... but I promise once everything gets better... I'll leave to you soon... I'll leave quietly and peacefully. I'll meet you soon, I love you." She cried and kissed Jason's hand. She got up and walked over to Chiron and then Mr. D, both were sobbing uncontrollably. She then gathered all the campers and organized a proper funeral for all her friends. Years later, everything began to get back to normal. Piper saw this as the perfect time to fulfill her promise to Jason. One night, she walked over to the beach and said,  
"I'll meet you all soon... very soon so don't worry. I made sure nothing was wrong and everything was all right at Camp Half-Blood. I sent Reyna a letter explaining everything and I'm ready to meet you all again. For Percy, I leave through the ocean. For Annabeth, I say hello to the stars in honor of Bob. For Jason, I enjoy this night breeze. For Nico, I pray for all the lonely children alone at night to meet a friend soon. For Frank, I wish for all the shy kids to have more confidence in themselves. For Hazel, I leave with a grateful heart and peace of mind. For Leo, I shall die with a smile on my face and my heart burning with fire. For Will, I shall cherish the light found even in the darkest of places. I love you all, and I shall see you soon. Goodbye Camp Half-Blood and thank you for everything over these past years. Now... it's time to go"  
And with that Piper ventured deeper into the water, not turning back even once, and not coming back up for air. As death approached her, she saw everyone waving at her. They were all smiling and motioning her to come to join them. She closed her eyes and once she opened them again, she was staring at the roof of her cabin. She ran outside to see Percy, Annabeth, Will, Nico, Frank, Hazel, and Jason. It was all a dream. Everything was just a dream... she ran over to her friends and gave them all a hug. She breathed in the fresh air and smiled as she looked at everyone around her.  
"I love you all," she said and they all repeated it back to her.


End file.
